The Hidden Week
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: Neku went through 3 weeks in the reapers game right? Wrong!Inbetween Joshua and Beat there was Kokoro. This is the story of the hidden week and how TWEWY was supposed to end. Eventual Neku/OC Updated Monthly
1. Death

1Prologue

AN: this is my new story please enjoy readers of for the shortness of the prologue.

My death happened in a blink of an eye.

I was walking out of 104 with my best friend ,Lily. Then my murderer ran out of was carrying a aimed it at me.

I was shocked and paralyzed.I just stood there like an idiot.

With a push of a trigger I was dead.

I woke up in the scramble crossing with a black pin with a white skull on it in my hand.I remembered dying.i remembered my entry fee...my insperation and creativity.

You see I was an I felt different But never mind that.I had to find a partner and make a pact.I decided to go to 104 where I died.

AN: plz review peplz!


	2. Day One

As I walked I thought,"This is what it's like to feel normal...I wish I could just paint a picture if I had my inspiration...what good is an artist that has no inspiration?"

They told me how to use my player pin as well as the others. I had of course a player pin, a reaper pin, an angel pin, two A class pins, and one B class pin. As soon as I arrived at ten-four I flipped my player pin. I tried scanning people who looked confused, in a hurry, or angry. I cam across a boy my age, fourteen. He had orange spiky hair and midnight blue eyes. He wore light tan shorts, some weird ass sneakers, and a blue and light blue turtle neck.

Wait? Was I checking this kid out? Never mind that on with the story.

I scanned him but I couldn't hear his thoughts.

'Must be a player.'

I ran into action and confronted him.

"Hey you make a pact with me!"

"Huh?" he turned towards me.

"Make a pact with me! Hurry before we're erased!"

"Okay!"

After the light show

"Hello my name is Skimaru, Kokoro."

"Sakuraba, Neku."

"I never got the mission."

"Me neither."

YOU'VE GOT MAIL

"Right on cue."

I opened up my cell phone to see a message:

Hello, players , Ten four is where you should find the red neck to give you your jump in. You got half an hour. Fail and you get a cap up yours. Break a leg sucker.

"What the hell? Is this guy a gangst- ow." I looked at my hand to see a timer.

"Is this a timer?"

"It's how long we have."

"Well that fricken hurt. Well what does this mean." I was referring to the message.

"There are reapers that wear different kinds of hoodies. Probably telling us to find a red hooded one."

"You're smart. Ok so we're already at ten four so."

"Theres one right there."

I looked to see where he was pointing and there was a guy in a red hoodie. We ran up to him.

"Sup, Players. You here for your quest?"

"Yes now what is it?" I said.

"I need you to get me a..."

"A what?" Neku said.

"A hotdog."

"A hotdog?" I said

"Yeah I'm hungry."

"Well I know this is weird but I have one in my bag."

"Give me!"

I handed him the hotdog.

"Ok your mission is complete."

Neku looked at his hand. I looked at mine. There was no more timer.

"We completed it."

"Good job for our first mission."

"Yeah."

Then I seen blackness.


	3. Day Two

All I have to say is sorry for being away from this story for so long. But good news...I have gotten way better at writing!

...

Kokoro POV

I woke up in front of the statue of Hatchiko. I've must've blacked out after Neku and I finished our mission. So far this looked like a weird week. Being the whole first mission was to give a reaper a hotdog.

I looked to my right and there was Neku sleeping. His sleeping face looked so peaceful; his eyes were closed peacefully and he looked undisturbed. He actually didn't look like he was chewing on lemons all day.

As I was thinking this, I didn't even notice that I was inching closer to his face until our lips were touching.

I guess I woke him up because he immediately pushes me off, blushing.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Sate watashi...you looked so peaceful... and...I didn't know what I was doing, Yoi!" I yelled at him.

"I barely even know you, baka! Am I that attractive that you just could help it?" He yelled back at me.

"Watashiniha wakaranai! Okay... I don't know..." I told him.

"We-" He started but was interrupted by the sound of our phone which meant the mission for today had came.

"We'll talk about this ato ni." He told me before opening his phone and reading out loud the mission riddle.

"I'll make this short...just survive the day with out fighting your partner." Neku read out loud.

'Likes that's even possible.' I told myself.

"Ow." I silently said when the timer came on my hand.

8:45

Neku "hmped" then started walking. I didn't want to make him yell at me so I didn't talk.

We ended up at a bench where he sat at and patted at the seat next to him.

I sat down and looked down, feeling bad.

"We're going to sit here the whole time." Neku finally spoke after what seemed like hours but was only five minutes.

After four full hours, I felt tired of being Neku's meinu so I spoke up and said," I'm sorry."

"Whatever." He said back in a lazy tone.

"I really don't like that attitude." I said with gritted teeth.

"And I really don't like you kissing me." He said back.

"Then how about we just forgot it ever happened carrot top?" I said in a sassy tone.

"If you don't call me carrot top ever again then ok." He said. It sounded like he was trying not to yell.

"It's a deal...if you promise me not to get mad if I do something really quick." I said in a flirtatious tone.

"As long as you don't do anything you know would make me yell at you then ok."

"Look." I said then he turned his head.

I was smiling with my head tilted and then I giggled and said in a very squeaky voice,"Isn't this annoying? And don't you just hate when people do this?"

"Yes...now please just...never do that again...you have to promise me that you wont ever do that again." He said in a very annoyed voice.

"Mochiron no." I said in my normal voice.

The rest of the day went by fast and neku and I got to know each other better. I even found out that this was his third week and he has already lost two friends.

I just hope he didn't lose another.

...

Here is the translations for the Japanese words I used.

Well I = Sate Watashi

Okay = Yoi

Idiot = Baka

I don't know = Watashiniha wakaranai

Later = Ato ni

B***h = Meinu

Of Course = Mochiron no


End file.
